Pooh's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City
Pooh's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City is an upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Babe planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Set after the events of the first film, Babe (now voiced by Elizabeth Daily) and his master, farmer Arthur Hoggett (James Cromwell), are given a welcome home parade after Babe's success as a "sheepdog", much to the joy of Arthur's wife Esme (Magda Szubanski). One day, Babe inadvertently causes an accident involving Arthur as he is repairing the water pump in his well, which results in him ending up in the hospital. Struggling to cope without her husband, Esme has no success tending the farm on her own. A few days later, two men from the bank tell her she and Arthur have not paid their rent on time, and at the end of the month, Esme and Arthur will be evicted from their farm. Among the many letters from their fans, Esme locates one saying that if she enters Babe in a sheepdog herding contest, held at a fair far away, she will win a large amount of money. She decides to enter Babe, and they leave the farm together. At the airport in the city of Metropolis, a sniffer dog named Snoop falsely senses that Babe and Esme are carrying illegal substances and drugs. Airport security interrogate them, causing them to miss their connecting flight to the fair. Esme calls a lot of hotels, asking if they take pets, but they all say no. With nowhere to go, Babe and Esme spend the night in the airport, but a security guard escorts them out the next morning. While leaving the airport, an airport cleaner tells them about a hotel called the Flealands Hotel that takes animals, so Esme and Babe arrive there. At first, the landlady pretends to not let them in, because of her neighbors, but when Esme and Babe begin to walk away, the landlady takes them in. While Esme runs an errand, Babe goes after a white capuchin monkey named Tug after he steals Esme's suitcase. Fleeing into a hotel room, Babe follows it and meets three clothed chimpanzees: Bob, his pregnant wife Zootie and his little brother Easy, as well as Thelonius, an orangutan butler for the landlady's elderly uncle Fugly Floom, a clown who kidnaps Babe to use in his act. Babe initially refuses but accepts when the chimps mention a reward he'll receive after doing the act. When Esme returns, Fugly tricks her into thinking that Babe ran into the city. Panicking, Esme goes to look for Babe in the city, but is arrested after a gang of street thugs try to snatch her purse, but she sends one of them hurtling into two police officers on motorcycles, and they accidentally cause a riot in the streets. In the confusion, on a nearby billboard, two billboard painters inadvertently drag half the poster off the billboard with them and then launch a large bucket of glue which tumbles onto Esme's head. Meanwhile, Fugly performs his clown act in a hospital, but after a short while Babe accidentally trips him up and he throws a flaming torch into the stage curtains which catch fire, activating the sprinklers and forcing everyone out. Bob and Zootie explains to Babe that this is the city and there's no past or future and no guarantees. The next morning, Fugly goes to the hospital in a food coma from diabetes and is escorted by the landlady. Thelonius is in grief about his master and Easy tries to reassure him that he'll come back. Babe witnessed this and sits in his room, terribly hungry and waiting for the Esme to return. With the humans gone, that night, the chimpanzees try to steal some food from a store and use Babe to distract two vicious dogs. A bull terrier and a Doberman then chase Babe around the city and back to the canal in front of the hotel. Babe loses the Doberman after it is injured in the chase but, as his life flashes before his eyes in his terror, he turns to the bull terrier and gives up. The bull terrier almost kills Babe by biting at his throat but Babe falls into the canal and swims away. The bull terrier attempts to follow, but its chain (now attached to a lawnmower) becomes lodged against the bridge struts which dangles him in the water with his head submerged. A nearby group of cats and dogs ignore it but Babe decides to save him by pushing a rowing boat underneath his head. The bull terrier, now in his debt, becomes friends with Babe, and Babe invites him and the other homeless animals into the hotel after they see the stolen food (a jar of jelly beans). They share the food around and then sing "If I Had Words", alerting the duck Ferdinand (who had come after Babe from the farm). After Zootie then gives birth to twins, several people from animal control, having received a call from the landlady's nosy neighbor Hortense, break into the hotel and steal all the animals except for Babe, Tug, Ferdinand and a disabled Jack Russell named Flealick. Flealick is knocked unconscious after attempting to chase the trucks as they leave but comes around shortly after, and the four of them track the people to an animal testing facility the next morning. Meanwhile, Esme is released from jail by the judge after explaining her situation. That night, Babe, Tug, Flealick, and Ferdinand sneak into animal control and open their friends' cages. They dangerously cross a duct to the hospital next door. Meanwhile, Esme returns to the quiet hotel and reunites with the landlady, who is mourning her uncle's death, and tells her that her neighbor Hortense was the one who got all the animals taken away. Dressed in Fugly's old clown suit to replace Esme's glue-covered dress (from the riot), Esme and the landlady confront Hortense in order to find out where the animals have been sent. Both women then set off on a two-seater bicycle to find them. Esme and the landlady track the animals to a charity gala dinner in the hospital's ballroom, where they battle the chefs and waiters with fire extinguishers to defend themselves and their animals. In an attempt to get Babe back, Esme ties the suspenders of her clown trousers to one of the chandeliers ribbons and bounces up and down after the chef holding Babe. After failing to catch him, she inadvertently knocks into a nearby waiter protecting a tower of champagne glasses, who falls into the dessert table and yanks out a sign with the words "DO NOT PULL" on it. A flesh colored rubber suit proceeds to inflate into a large balloon beneath her waist, tearing through her trousers. She bounces around by the elastic suspenders until she finally grabs Babe, when suddenly the chandelier cord breaks. Esme falls to the ground as Bob and Zootie leap from the chandelier into canopies of blue balloons, letting them all fall to the ground. Babe notices one of Zootie's babies hanging from the electrical cord of the chandelier and quickly alerts Thelonius just in time to catch the baby chimp. Bob and Zootie thank him but Thelonius reminds them to thank Babe. In the epilogue, the landlady sells the hotel, which turns into a nightclub called Dancelands, and gives the money to Esme so she can save the farm. The landlady and all the animals come to stay at the farm, where Arthur has recovered from his injury. As they congregate in the barn to watch, he fixes the water pump and, with a last look at Babe, says again, "That'll do, Pig. That'll do." Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Chanticleer, Edmond, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi the Feather Duster guest star in this film. *The main reason why Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi the Feather Duster guest star in this film is because both Beauty and the Beast and Babe: Pig in the City took place in France. *Ash, Misty, Brock, and Kronk are the only human characters to guest star in this film, due to the real film's main characters being animals. *This film will feature a new version of the song Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast with Babe in the place of Belle and the audio used will be the deleted version of the song. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, the The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, Pokémon films, The Lion King films, Rock-a-Doodle, and the Beauty and the Beast films. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Both Mulan and Babe: Pig in the City were released in theaters in 1998, the same year A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving was first broadcast on ABC, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchated Treasure, The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, and Belle's Magical World were first released directly on home video and Pokemon was first broadcast on US television. Links Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Mickey Rooney